


Die Magie des Einfältigen

by Melmo89



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confession, First Love, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Season 4, SMS
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo89/pseuds/Melmo89
Summary: „Ich bin ich dich verliebt John.“„Du... Was?“„Ja natürlich, es kann garnicht anders sein.“- Wie wäre es, wenn der nächste Fall Sherlock Holmes selbst wäre?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen.   
> Die Serie habe ich bis zur letzten Folge gesehen und bin total begeistert. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Version. Ich konnte diese leider nicht geschrieben finden. Meine erste Fanfiction, ich hoffe euch gefällt sie, dann schreibe ich gerne weiter :)

„Jetzt hab ich es!“

John zuckte zusammen, während Sherlock aus seinem Sessel hochsprang, sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und schließlich mit einem Grinsen vor John stoppte. Dort, wo normalerweise die Klienten auf einen Stuhl saßen. Das typische Gesicht.

„Du hast einen Fall gelöst.“ Bemerkte John, so als wäre es schon fast langweilig.Es gab Ja nun auch nur selten Fälle die nicht gelöst werden konnten. Dabei hatten sie gerade so gemütlich zusammen gesessen, er las seine Zeitung während Sherlock leicht nach vorne gebeugt und seinen Kopf auf seine beiden Zeigefinger gestützt, nachdachte. Man hörte nur die Uhr und draußen ein paar Menschen. Sie tranken Tee.

John liebte diese Tage. Seit Marys tot und als alleinerziehender Vater, war Ruhe ein seltener Gast geworden. Er liebte die Zeit in der Bakerstreet, seinen Platz und..

„Ja sicher, wieso bin ich nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen. Es lag auf der Hand, ganz klar auf der Hand und ich..“

„Komm zum Punkt. Was hatte ich über großkotziges Verhalten gesagt?“

Der Größere strich seine Locken nach hinten. John blätterte um, riskierte aber einen Blick zu ihm hoch. Wie er dort so stand, groß und selbstsicher, hatte seinen ganz eigenen Charm. Soziopath durch und durch. Aber auch einfach ein unglaubliches Genie.

„Ich bin ich dich verliebt John.“

„Du... **Was**?“

„Ja natürlich, es kann garnicht anders sein. Der erhöhte Puls wenn sich unsere Hände berühren, die Wärme in der Brust wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen. Wieso bin ich nicht früher drauf gekommen. Ich bin in dich verliebt!...Puh... jetzt hab ich es.“

Schweigen füllte für eine Millisekunde den Raum. John war sich nicht sicher was er da gerade gehört hatte. Und Vorallem wie? Sherlock stand dort, überheblich grinsend und stolz auf sich selbst. Eher untypisch dafür, wenn man jemand etwas gestand und sich seiner Antwort nicht sicher war. Oder hatte er die Zukunft berechnet. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. War er auch hier so berechenbar, dass Sherlock sich einer bestimmten Antwort sicher war?

„Findest du das etwa lustig Sherlock?“

„Ganz und garnicht. Ich bin fast etwas enttäuscht, dass ich es nicht gleich beim ersten Mal gesehen habe. Vielleicht weil ich die Liebe nicht kenne. Da fehlen mir die Erfahrungswerte. Oh, John, erzähl mir davon. Du hast...“

„Sherlock!“

Und da stoppte er. Johns Stimme füllte den Raum. Er war verärgert. Warum? Er hatte gerade einen Fall gelöst.

Seinen eignen Fall.

Es hatte gedauert, Mary war nun zwei Jahre tot, sie waren letzte Woche noch zu ihrem Grab gefahren.

„John, freust du dich nicht?“

„Worüber genau? So läuft das nicht. Du kannst da nicht überheblich grinsend stehen und mir verkünden, dass du in mich verliebt bist. So läuft das wirklich nicht. Du weißt doch noch garnicht was ich dazu zu sagen ...“

„Aber natürlich! Ich habe die wichtigsten Fakten übersehen. John, ich habe alle Hypothesen durchgerechnet. Es gibt nun 3 weitere Verfahrensweisen.“

John stand aus seinem Sessel auf, hielt die Zeitung nun zugeklappt in der Hand.

„So läuft das nicht, sagte ich.“

Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schleuderte dann die Zeitung gegen seine Brust.

„Glückwunsch zur Lösung des Falls. Manchmal passen Menschen nicht in eine deiner drei Schubladen!“

Er wusste selbst nicht warum er so wütend war. Aber er wollte raus hier.

Nicht Einmal ein Liebesgeständnis konnte er richtig verpacken.

In den letzten zwei Jahren war Sherlock herzlicher geworden. Manchmal fast menschlich. Er weinte jedes Mal, wenn sie Marys Grab besuchten, hatte sich ein paar Mal mit Irena verabredet (und dann immer vorher abgesagt ‚wegen eines Falls‘. Wahrscheinlich eher weil er Angst hatte sie kettete ihn an einen Stuhl und ließ ihn ihre Stiefel lecken) und versuchte für John ein guter Freund zu sein, wenn er Ihn brauchte.

John verließ schlagartig den Raum, wollte die Tür hinter sich zuziehen, hoch, einfach nur hoch auf sein Zimmer, als Sherlock auf der anderen Seite der Tür am Knauf zog.

„John, warte. Willst du mich jetzt hier so stehen lassen? „

Oh, scheinbar gab es doch einen Funken Menschlichkeit in ihm.

„Was hast du vorausgesehen? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

John zog am Knauf, aber auf der anderen Seite wurde ebenfalls gezogen, sodass die Tür genug Freiraum gab, dass sie sich beide sehen konnten.

„Wenn ich es dir erzähle ist es ja langweilig.“

„Langweilig?!“

Gut, jetzt war er wütend. Machte Sherlock sich die ganze Zeit über ihn lustig? War das ein Experiment? Wie bringe ich John Watson zur Weißglut? Falls ja, dann könnte er bald schon Ergebnisse sehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mal in deinen Gedanken-Palast gehen und das Wort ‚verliebt‘ nachschlagen. Da muss doch selbst in DEINEM Kopf etwas zu finden sein!“

Sherlock suchte den Blick von John. Seine blauen Augen stachen für einen kurzen Moment wie ein Messer zu.

„Ich habe noch keine Antwort John.“

Dann ließ er den Knauf los und die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Schlag. Fast wäre John die Treppe runtergefallen, weil es unerwartet passierte. Wie alles in den letzten Minuten.

„Natürlich hast du das nicht, weil du dich benimmst wie ein kompletter Idiot!“

Barkte John die zuhe Tür an, bevor er lauten Schrittes die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer nahm.

Es war spät, vielleicht fehlte ihm schlaf. Oder er war wieder High. Gleich Morgen würde er es überprüfen.

Nicht eine Sekunde sollte vergehen in der Johns Herz nicht schneller schlug als je zuvor.


	2. Schlaf holt einen nur schwer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das zweite Kapitel. Ich sollte noch erwähnen, dass es nach Season 4 spielt.   
> Ich bin nur wegen des Kinds nicht sicher. Entweder ist es im Internat oder existiert nicht. Es hat aktuell noch keinen Platz.

John lag wach in seinem Bett. Es war nach 2 Uhr Morgens und der Schlaf wollte und wollte ihn nicht einholen. Der Mond schien auf sein Gesicht. Eine Nacht vor Vollmond, aber daran lag es nicht.

„Es ist nur ein Experiment. Mehr nicht. Er will nur sehen welche drei Wege du gehst.“

Seine Stimme zitterte etwas zum Ende hin.

„Fantastisch. Ich führe Selbstgespräche. Sherlock Holmes treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.“

Er rollte sich von rechts nach links und wieder anders herum. Zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. Dann griff er nach seinem Handy. Ob er nach wach ist.

,Bist du wach Sherlock?‘ tippte er.

Dann hielt er den löschen Button gedrückt.

Warum sollte er der erste sein, der ihm schrieb. Er war hier nicht im Unrecht. Er hatte vollkommen normal für diese unrealistische Situatuon reagiert.

Gut, er hätte ihm auch eine Reinhauen können. Hätte sich für einen Moment gut angefühlt. Während er mit sich selbst rang, erschienen drei Punkte im Chat.

Jemand tippte, ER tippte. Sie verschwanden. Kamen erneut.

,Schläfst du John? SH‘

Erschien es dann auf seinem Bildschirm. Wie sollte er schlafen wenn er gerade online war? Aber zumindest schien ihn das Geschehene nicht alleine wach zu halten. Gut, Sherlock schlief wenig. Aber das er ihm schrieb, müsste doch etwas heißen.

,Vergiss meine letzte Nachricht. Du bist online, natürlich bist du wach. Und du liest meine Nachrichten direkt, was bedeutet du wolltest mir grade auch schreiben oder... so lange auf den Bildschirm starren bis du müde wirst. SH‘

Ein leichtes Heben seiner Mundwinkel zeigte sich. Ja, er sollte ruhig darüber nachdenken. Das hatte er verdient.

,Und du antwortest nicht, weil du...nicht sicher über deinen aktuellen, geistigen Status bezüglich unseres, am frühen Abend durchgeführten, Gespräches bist. SH‘

,Nein Sherlock. Ich antworte nicht, weil du dich wie der letzte Arsch aufgeführt hast.“

Dann wartete er einen Moment. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Er löschte den Text und ersetzte ihn. ,Gute Nacht Sherlock.‘

Schloss das Programm und dreht das Handy auf den Bauch, stellte den Vibrationsalarm stumm. Er musste Schlafen. Fehlender Schlaf vernebelte die Sinne und bevor er etwas schrieb, was er später bereute, ließ er es lieber ganz. Wahrscheinlich traf er hiermit mehr ins Schwarze als mit jedem Text. Er kannte ihn doch schon viel zu lange. Es war fast so, als könnte er sein Hirn bis hier oben rattern hören. „Geschieht dir recht“ Murmelte er, bevor er in den Schlaf abdriftete.

———————

Der nächste Morgen kam zu früh. Viel zu früh. Der Wecker klingelte und John zog die Bettdecke über sein Gesicht. Als er die Schlummertaste auf dem Handy drückte, blinzelte er den Schlaf aus dem Augen.

5 neue Nachrichten und ein verpasster Anruf. Alle von Sherlock.

Die Nachrichten kamen im 10 Minuten Tackt, der Anruf etwas nach 4 Uhr Morgens.

,John, warum schickst du nicht an was du geschrieben hast? SH‘

,Bist du eingeschlafen? SH‘

,Jetzt ist der Moment in dem du mir sagst, ich benehme mich nicht menschlich genug, richtig? SH‘

,John, schläfst du? SH‘

Und weitere 10 Minuten danach kam eine letzte Nachricht. Da war es bereits halb 4 am Morgen

,Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich falsch verhalten habe. Der Fall ist ganz neu für mich. Mein bisher schwerster Fall, jetzt wo ich ihn angenommen habe.‘

Kein SH am Ende, einfach nur der besagte Text. Und dann eine halbe Stunde später der Anruf. John ahnte schon, dass er sicher noch schlafen würde.

Es war kurz nach 7. Sherlock schlief gerne bis 9. Nachdem er geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, Schlich er die Stufen herunter, öffnete die Tür und wurde vom Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Tee überrascht.

„Guten Morgen, John.“ Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel, eingehüllt in seinem teuren Morgenmantel, Barfuß. Seine Haare zerzaust und seine Augen klein und mit leicht Rot unterlaufenden Linien. Er nippte an seiner eigenen Tasse Tee. Auf der Armlehne von Johns Sessel stand eine weitere.

„Du bist schon auf?“ Seine eigene Stimme war kratzig und überrascht.

„ **Noch** auf“ korrigierte er John direkt.

„Du hast nicht auf meine Nachrichten reagiert, nun du wolltest es, aber hast es nicht abgeschickt. Und meinen Anruf hast du auch ignoriert. Ich schlussfolgere also, dass du keine Lust hattest, mit mir Konversation zu betreiben, ich korrigiere: Konversation über den Fall zu betreiben.“

Er nippte erneut an seiner Tasse, bevor er John ansah.

„Sherlock...“

John nahm die Tasse von der Armlehne, nippte daran und stellte sich hinter seinen eigenen Sessel. Wie eine Wand zwischen Ihnen. Legte seine freie Hand auf die Lehne des Sessels. Fühlte das kalte Leder. Er nippte an seinem Tee. Genau wie er ihn mochte. Er atmete laut aus, es klang wie ein leichtes Seufzen.

„Sherlock..“ er räusperte sich. „.. sag mir, was genau weißt du genau über das Gefühl ,verliebt’ zu sein? Was sagt dein Gedächnis-Palast?“

Oh gut, der Größere weitere seinen Blick für eine Millisekunde, aber John entging es nicht. Millitär und so. Da lernte man den Feind zu lesen. Doch nicht so einfach vorherzusagen. Sherlocks Blick blieb einen Moment Start in seine Augen, dann nippte er erneut an seiner Tasse. Atmete aus, als er sie von seinen Lippen zog. Den Blick leicht gesenkt, dann auf die Tasse in nun beiden Händen.

„Meinen Gedächtnis-Palast habe ich dazu schon besucht. Ich konnte keine Aufzeichnungen finden.“ Er schluckte sichtlich.

„Der große Sherlock Holmes war also in seinen ganzen 36 Jahren nicht einmal verliebt. Fantastisch. Hast du das Wort gegoogelt?“

John wusste er war unfair. Schrecklich unfair. Wenn er nun wirklich Sherlocks erste Liebe war, war das hier das Verhalten eines Arschlochs. Und er war keines, besonders nicht, wenn es um Sherlock ging.

„Entschuldige. Das war... taktlos.“ Er schluckte, sah Sherlock an, der nun auch den Blick wieder hob und ihn direkt ansah.

„Verrate mir bitte welche 3 Wege es gibt Sherlock. Ich sehe nur zwei. Ich erwidere deine Zuneigung oder ich tue es nicht. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich das gestern nicht als Geständnis werte. Wir... ICH bin keiner deiner Fälle.“

Kam der letzte Satz doch etwas zu laut. Sherlock scannte seinen Blick, seine Worte. Und er analysierte ihn, noch bevor er das erste Wort gesagt hatte. Er kannte ihn lang genug, er wusste das er genau abwägte was er nun sagen würde. Er nippte erneut an seinem Tee.

„Geh mit mir aus John.“ Und bereute es, weil er sich fast daran verschluckte. Er stellte den Tee in auf die Küchentheke. Immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. „Meinst du ein..“

„Ein Date! Das macht ‚man‘ doch so. Heute Abend wenn du von der Arbeit zurück bist, 19 Uhr.“

„Was soll ich anziehen?“

„Den hübschen Anzug mit der Schurwolle. Das Blaue Hemd, dass schmeichelt deinen Augen, dazu dann dunkle Schuhe und bei der Wahl der Unterwäsche empfehle ich...“

„Schon gut! Schon gut Sherlock!“ Unterbrach er ihn und es bildete sich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen, bevor er sich umdrehte und Sherlock noch nahelegte, sich doch etwas hinzulegen. Schlaf sei wichtig und so, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging die 17 Stufen hinab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare :)


	3. Datenight

John atmete tief ein.  
Drehte sich noch ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel. Anzüge trug er nur wenn er einen wichtigen Termin hatte oder ein Date.   
Ein Date.  
Ja, dass hatte er heute. Zumindest nach der Ansicht eines gewissen Soziopathen im unteren Stockwerk. Seiner Ansicht nach, hatte Sherlock ein Experiment gestartet. Sie waren schon oft essen. Was genau sollte heute also anders sein. 

Etwas zu früh, um 18:50 Uhr trat er die Treppen hinunter. Ein komisches Gefühl. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass er aufgeregt war. Ein bisschen zumindest. Aber es war nur ein Essen. Kein Date. Kein richtiges Date. Wusste Sherlock überhaupt was ein Date ist? Hatte er schon einmal eines?

Als er die Tür öffnete war der Raum und die Küche leer und es war totenstill.

„Sherlock?“  
Keine Antwort.  
Er ging durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, von dort durch die Küche und zu seinem Schlafzimmer.   
Die Tür stand wie immer leicht auf, aber auch dort war er Nicht zu sehen.

Er seufzte.

Wunderbar. Scheinbar hatte er ihn nur an der Nase rumgeführt. Vielleicht war seine Reaktion auch ein Experiment und er war voll drauf reingefallen. Gleich sprang er aus irgendeiner Ecke hervor, sichtlich amüsiert. Ganz bestimmt. 

Als er durch die Küche zurück ins Treppenhaus ging hörte er ein lautes Poltern von unten.  
„Mrs. Hudson, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Rief er, während er einige Stufen nach unten eilte.  
„Ihr geht es gut. Du bist zu spät.“  
Rief jemand zurück. Rief ER zurück.

Sherlock stand unten an der Tür, seinen besten Armanianzug und eine Fliege an. Das weiße Hemd hatte silberne Manschettenknöpfe. Die Schuhe blank geputzt. Er nestelte vor dem Spiegel an seinen Haaren herum.

Sein Blick ging zu Johns Augen und von dort kurz über seinen Dress. Wahrscheinlich stand er dort wie ein offenes Buch auf der Treppe und Sherlock hatte bereits den kleinen Knick an seinem rechten Hosensaum bemerkt.   
Zum Glück hatte er genau angezogen was Sherlock verlangt...gewünscht...hatte.   
Die Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. Sherlock hatte ihn schon oft gemustert, aber für ein einfaches Essen putzte er sich nie so heraus. 

Okay, vielleicht hatten sie doch ein Date. 

„John, bitte nimm ihn mit. Sherlock sitzt nun schon seit 30 Minuten bei mir und sortiert meine Küche um.“ Die ältere Dame drückte den Größeren an den Schulterblättern zur Eingangstür des Hauses. 

„Weil die Anordnung ihrer Gewürze garnicht ihren Kochgewohnheiten entspricht. Ich habe es nur umsortiert als ich gewartet habe.“  
„Worauf gewartet?“  
John stand nun direkt neben ihm, blickte zu ihm hoch.   
„Du hast 19 Uhr gesagt. Es ist kurz vor.“  
Sherlock hob den Arm, schob das weiße Hemd etwas nach hinten. Seine Uhr blitzte hervor. Ein kurzer Blick und dann blickte er zur Tür. Wich er seinem Blick aus? Sherlock wich seinem Blick aus?

„In weiser Voraussicht habe ich das Taxi auch erst für 19:10 Uhr bestellt.“  
„Ich bin nicht zu spät.“  
Das fing ja super an. Aber er kannte ihn. So war er eben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem Kopf 18:30 Uhr gesagt, sein Mund hatte aber eine andere Uhrzeit hervorgebracht. 

Als sie die Mäntel anzogen ging Sherlock bereits nach draußen und sah nach dem Taxi.  
„Er ist nervös.“  
Die alte Dame grinste ihn an, als John durch die Eingangstür trat.   
„Er wohnt seit 8 Jahren hier, meine Gewürze standen schon immer so. Aber genau heute musste er sie umsortieren. Aber nicht Sherlock mein Lieber. Er ist nervös.“  
John lächelte leicht. Wo auch immer Sie das wieder her hatte, dass es heute ein Date war. 

Als er rauskam stand Sherlock am Taxi, hielt ihm die Tür auf.   
„Was ist los?“  
„Steig ein John.“  
Dann verstand er es. Sherlock Holmes, der Meisterdetektiv, hielt ihm die Tür auf. Ihm. Seinem Date.   
Scheinbar hatte er Etikette in seinem Gedächtnispalast wichtiger gefunden als das Sonnensystem.  
Er stieg ein, rutschte durch, sodass Sherlock neben ihm einsteigen konnte.  
Sherlock blickte ihn kurz an und schloss die Tür. 

Kaum saßen sie, holte Sherlock sein Handy raus.  
„Lestrade“  
„Greg.“  
„Greg... hat mir vorhin dieses Bild geschickt. Was siehst du?“  
Er rutschte ein Stück zu John und streckte den rechten Arm etwas um ihm das Bild auf dem Handy zu zeigen.   
Unbewusst beugte sich John etwas an ihn heran und ihre Schultern berührten sich dabei. In jeder anderen Situation und an jedem anderen Tag, war es normal, aber heute spürte John die Körperwärme des anderen durch den Mantel und sein Jackett. Es war anders. Die Luft dicker. 

Er räusperte sich. Sherlock wirkte unbeeindruckt. Wahrscheinlich nahm er es garnicht wahr. Er sah alles halt etwas anders. Und da waren sie wieder. Die Zweifel ob Sherlock wirklich wusste, was es hieß verliebt zu sein. Den anderen bei sich haben zu wollen, immer und es trotzdem nicht genug war. Den anderen zu berühren, Küsse, Sex. Bei genau dem letzten Punkt war John fast sicher, dass Sherlock keine Erfahrungswerte hatte. Geküsst hatte er Janine, vielleicht auch Miss Adler. Ob Sherlock wirklich wusste, was das Gefühl hieß?

Auf dem Handy war ein Foto einer Leiche mit Rosenblättern umringt. Eine Kerze war umgefallen und das Wachs war der auf dem Boden liegenden Leiche ins Gesicht gelaufen.   
„Der Liebhaber wars.“ winkte John ab.  
„Warum?“  
„Rosenblätter, Kerzen, Spitzennegligee. Das kannst selbst DU nicht übersehen, Sherlock.“  
Grinste John.  
Erntete einen skeptischen Seitenblick und dann ein Grinsen.

„Mir ist eher der Ehering aufgefallen und die Schnittwunden an den Handgelenken. Das Wachs wurde ihr lebend ins Gesicht geschüttet. Es ist nicht nur über ihr Gesicht gelaufen sondern auch in ihren Mund.   
Scheinbar sollte es so aussehen aber der Verschluss am Negligee ist in der zweiten Reihe zu, Ihre Körpermaße entsprechen aber eher der äußersten Reihe. Warum sollte sie den Ehering tragen, wenn sie ihren Liebhaber trifft.   
Sie hat blaue Flecken am Rücken und an den Innenseiten Ihrer Arme.“

Fast so als wollte er angeben, was er ja nie tat, fügte er hinzu.

„Ich habe..Greg.. bereits geschrieben, dass es der Ehemann war. Nicht aus Liebe. Sie betrog ihn schon seit.. 6 Monaten mit dem Bücherhändler. Ihre Ehe war nicht sonderlich gut. Er schlug sie. Er hat es rausgefunden und sie getötet. Es sollte aber auf den Liebhaber schließen.“ 

Er steckte das Handy weg und das Taxi hielt vor einem alten Gebäude. 

Scheinbar brauchte er seine Meinung hier nicht, hatte ihn aber genug abgelenkt, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, in welchem Stadtteil und in in welcher Straße sie sich befanden. Der Fall war weder interessant genug, dass Sherlock davon erzählen müsste, noch aufregend genug, dass er sich damit auf einer Taxifahrt beschäftigen würde. Es hörte sich eher nach einer 3 auf Sherlocks Skala an. Normalerweise man er nichts an, was nicht mindestens eine 7 war. Der Fall war also nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. 

Jemand öffnete die Tür des Taxis.   
„Mister Holmes. Mister Watson.“  
Wieviele Sterne hatte dieses Restaurant, wenn man vom Taxi abgeholt wurde? Gut, dass er seine Kreditkarte dabei hatte. Er konnte Sherlock ja nicht zahlen lassen. Er war hier der Mann. Gut, waren sie beide, aber er war der Erfahrene..

Vorm Aussteigen zahlte Sherlock das Taxi und ging vor John hinein. Aber nur zwei Schritte vor ihm, halb nach hinten gedreht, ihm die ganze Zeit im Blick.  
„Mycroft hat es mir empfohlen.“  
„Weiß Mycroft etwa auch von unserem Date?“  
„Er hätte es eh über die Kameras im Elchgeweih gesehen. Er lässt nunmal keine Gelegenheit aus, um zu wetten.“  
Sie wurden an den hintersten Tisch geführt, man rückte Ihnen die Stühle zurück und als Sie saßen, an den Tisch heran. Eine Kerze wurde angezündet. Fast hätte John es nicht bemerkt.   
„Moment mal...Kameras im Elchgeweih? Seit wann? Und welche Wette?“

Sherlocks Blick wich kurz von Johns Augen zu seinen Lippen und zurück. Weniger als eine halbe Sekunde hatte er Zeit um es zu bemerken.   
„Ach das ist seit meinem letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt da.“  
Lies Sherlock die Antwort auf die Wette aus und John wunderte sich, ob er es nicht extra überhört hatte. 

Die bestellten Wein und Filetsteak. Sherlock aß es fast ganz. Selten. Aber John war froh, dass Sherlock etwas zu sich nahm. Er hingegen bekam kaum etwas runter.  
Immer wieder blickte der Größere während des Essens zu ihm rüber, die Gesichtszüge durch die Kerze weich gezeichnet und sobald John aufblickte, sah er weg.   
Das machten sie viermal, bevor John den Blick nicht mehr abwendete.  
„Was?“  
„Das frage ich dich Sherlock.“  
„Ich weiß nicht was du..“  
„Du weichst meinen Blicken aus.“  
„Du schaust wie ein verschrecktes Reh.“  
Wich es über seine Lippen und John blinzelte einige Male.   
„Ich...was? Wenn hier jemand verschreckt ist, dann du. Du weichst doch die ganze Zeit meinem Blick aus.“

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem nun zweiten Weinglas. Die Luft war Dick. Dicker als zu Beginn des Abends und selbst dort hatte er kaum atmen können.  
John leckte sich über die Lippen, Sherlocks Blick folgte seiner Zunge einen kurzen Moment, dann sah er wieder auf seinen Teller.   
Er schniffte, so, wie er es immer tat, bevor er etwas wichtiges sagte.

„Hör mal, wenn du das gestern nur als Spaß gemeint hast, ist dass okay. Ich bin nicht wütend. Du darfst es zugeben.“  
Blaue Augen blickten von seinen Teller auf, so schnell, dass John dachte er erschreckt sich.  
„Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, John?“  
„Du...“  
„Ich, was?“  
„Das hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schonmal ein Date hattest. Aber das man den Blicken ausweicht und nicht redet, seit über einer Stunde, gehört eher weniger dazu. Würden wir uns nicht kennen, dann würde ich sagen, dass keiner von uns den anderen jemals Wiedersehen möchte.“  
Er huffte das letzte bisschen des Satzes als wäre es lustig. 

Sherlock blieb still, seine Augen arbeiteten, so als ob er versuchte ihn zu lesen.   
„Es ist okay. Wirklich. Das hier muss kein Date sein. Wir können einfach wie immer essen und über die Arbeit sprechen.“  
Sherlock sagte weiterhin nichts. Blickte ihn nur an.   
„Hör mal...“  
John legte das Messer zur Seite, beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und legte seine rechte Hand auf die von Sherlock. Er hätte erwartet, dass er wegzog, aber stattdessen hielt er still und legte die Gabel nieder. Sein Blick wechselte kurz zu ihren Händen und zurück zu John.  
„Hör mal. Ich bin da wirklich nicht gut drin.   
Das was wir haben, dass ist etwas, was ich nicht verlieren möchte. Sollte das hier also ein Experiment sein..Sherlock, bitte hör jetzt auf damit. Um unseres Willen. Wir können Mycroft sagen, was auch immer du gewettet hast. Es ist okay.“

„Das ist es nicht.“

Sherlock drehte seine Hand unter John, sodass sich ihre Handflächen berührten und schob sie etwas höher, dass John seinen Puls durch die dünne Haut am Handgelenk spüren konnte. Als würde er einen Marathon laufen. Er raßte und seine Handflächen schwitzen.   
Dabei saß Sherlock äußerlich ruhig vor ihn, seine Augen konstant auf ihn gerichtet. Bei genauerer Betrachtung waren seine Pupillen leicht geweitet.   
Er war nervös. Schrecklich nervös. Das hier bedeutete etwas. Es war nicht wie John vermutet hatte. 

John schluckte, wollte seine Hand zurück ziehen doch Sherlock umfasste sein Handgelenk und ließ ihn nicht.  
„Du vermutest richtig, ich hatte noch nie ein echtes... Date.“  
Er machte eine ganz kurze Pause und blickte zur Seite. Scheinbar konnte auch einen Sherlock Holmes etwas peinlich berühren.  
„Aber du liegst falsch was meine Gefühle angeht. Das hier ist kein Experiment. War es nicht. Wird es nicht sein. Wir haben zu viel erlebt. Zu viel verloren. Ich will nicht noch mehr verlieren. Du bist wieder da. Das ist alles was zählt.“  
John schloss seine Hand um Sherlocks Handgelenk.

„Sorry.“  
Presste er hervor.   
„Ich dachte du..testest mich. Machst dich lustig.“  
„Die Zeiten sind vorbei.“  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Kam es nun noch etwas gepresster von John. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er war der mit Erfahrung. Hatte unzählige Dates, die meisten davon eher schlecht als erfolgreich. Er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass Sherlock sich wohl und nicht so unsicher fühlte.   
„Muss es nicht. Es war auch etwas unüblich, wenn man der allgemeinen Meinung im Internet Beachtung schenkt, wie ich es gesagt habe.“  
John leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, er war nun plötzlich auch schrecklich nervös. Sherlock musste seinen Puls spüren. Seine Hand lag weiterhin um sein Handgelenk. 

Alles hatte eine gewisse Tiefe bekommen. Das hier war nicht mehr lustig. Ihre Beziehung war alles, aber nicht lustig und vorallem nicht einfach. War sie nie und würde sie wohl nicht werden.

„Bist du sicher, dass du weißt was das hier bedeuten würde? Für dich, für mich und für uns.“  
„Ich habe es berechnet.“   
Sherlock lächelte leicht, aber danach war John nicht der Sinn. Nicht jetzt.   
„Oh, dann sag mir doch, hast du das hier auch gewusst. Läuft es so, wie du es berechnet hast?“  
Sarkasmus erkannte er selten. Wahrscheinlich auch jetzt nicht. Doch die Antwort überraschte.  
„Nein, alle meine Berechnungen, seit Betreten des Restaurants, liegen daneben.“  
Unerwartet. Aber gut. Es gab Dinge, die Sherlock nicht berechnen könnte.   
„Dann sag mir, was du willst.“  
„Dich, John. Dich.“  
Er sagte es so, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt.   
„Was auch immer du anbieten möchtest. Was du bereit bist zu geben.“  
Er spürte Sherlocks Puls, sofern es möglich war, noch schneller schlagen. Es passte zu Ihnen. Den Puls des anderen beobachten, während sie über sich sprachen. Ungewöhnlich aber so war es.  
„Okay.“  
John zog seine Hand zurück. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, sodass Sherlock seinen hast verlor.   
„Ich möchte zahlen und gehen. Bitte.“  
Er sah die Enttäuschung in Sherlocks Blick, dann senkte er ihn. 

Die zahlten. Sherlock zahlte obwohl John versuchte ihn davon abzubringen. Sie traten vors Restaurant, John bestand darauf ein paar Meter weiter ein Taxi zu rufen. Er fühlte sich unwohl wenn das der Kellner für ihn tat.   
Sherlock hatte nicht gesprochen. War wortlos neben ihm hergelaufen. Die Hände in den Taschen.   
John hatte es ihn gleich getan. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und hielten an der nächsten Straße an.   
Besser gesagt, John blieb stehen. Einfach mitten auf dem Weg. Sherlock ging einige Schritte weiter, bemerkte es dann und drehte sich um und sagte doch etwas. 

„John, was ist los?“  
Aber er sprach nicht. Musterte ihn.  
Leckte sich über die Lippen, der Blick wechselte zwischen Sherlock und einem Punkt etwas weiter links hin und her. 

„Ich.. bin nicht sicher was ich geben kann.“  
Schluckte er. Sherlock verstand es erst nicht. Doch dann sah er es in seinem Blick.   
„John.“  
Kam es geflüstert, als hätte er Angst ihn zu verschrecken.   
„Keine Ahnung ob du das hier voraus gesehen hast oder nicht.“  
Huffte er.  
„Und ich bin wirklich schlecht darin.“   
Er atmete tief ein.  
„Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich weiß nicht warum du immernoch bei mir bist, obwohl ich dir viele schlimme Dinge angetan habe.“  
„Ich denke mein Berg an schlimmen Dingen wiegt tausend mal mehr als dein-„  
„Sherlock!“

Und er verstummte ohne seinen Satz zu beenden. Untypisch. Aber John war froh. Er musste es loswerden.

„Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt Sherlock.“

Es war wie ein Spiegel der in tausend Teile zersplitterte als er in Sherlocks Augen schaute. Doch bevor der Moment sinken könnte, sprach John weiter. 

„Ich... Gott... ich liebe dich. Wirklich. Ich liebe dich schon so lange. Ich bin nicht mehr nur in dich verliebt. Ich habe dich als Freund geliebt und ich tue es auch in..anderer Weise. Du hast Recht. Wir haben so viel verloren. Ich will nicht ewig warten.   
Und wenn du das hier alles nur als Experiment gemeint hast, werde ich mich wohl vor das nächste Auto werfen.“

Sherlock stand dort. Es dauerte, bevor er blinzelte und sein Mund sich öffnete, bevor er ihn wieder schloss. 

John wusste, dass es eine Menge Daten waren und er wahrscheinlich all das erst in all seine Zimmer in seinem Kopf unterbringen musste.   
Er trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sherlocks Augen folgten ihm, aber er reagierte nicht.   
Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, legte sie an seinen Kopf über sein Ohr, in die Weichen Locken.  
Erst dann, erst mit Johns Berührung holte er Luft. Er hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten.  
Sein Blick senkte sich zu John herunter. 

„Hey. Wieder da?“  
Grinste er und Sherlock sah ihn mit großen Augen an. John senkte die Hand, sah zu ihm auf.   
„Zuviel für Heute. Lass uns zurück fahren, okay?“  
Er hob die Hand für das nächste Taxi, welches sich verlangsamte und zu Ihnen fuhr.   
Sherlock sagte Nichts, doch dann brachte er ein.  
„John.“  
„Hmm?“  
„Ich..das..“  
Dann atmete tief durch. Begann erneut als das Taxi anhielt.  
„Das war wundervoll. Danke.“  
Seine Wangen wurden Rot und so die von John. Wie Teenager grinsten sie sich an als sie ins Taxi stiegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für den Lesen :) freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare.


End file.
